Wingless angel
by WinglessLittleAngel
Summary: What would you give up your soul for? Power? Controll? What about something as simple as love ?
1. Chapter 1

What if a girl in our present time Contracted Ciel and Sebastian? What is her reason? Why would she willingly give up her soul to a demon? The simple answer, she wants love.

This is the tale of a 16 year old girl who her whole life wanted to be happy and loved. She was until she had two premature brothers then she wasn't her parents little angel who could do no wrong. What if she was there little demon who could never do anything right? Threw out her child hood our girl watched over her younger weak siblings. She took the beatings for them from her parents, and for what? Love, a petty thing to die for, but if you've been the center of someone's world the thrown out like comman trash you'd DO anything to be loved again.

Our girl has a name, a name to match her scars and broken heart. It's Lynne, Lynne Hobbs. She's thought of her self as the mental disease her name means. Lynne sufferers grab their throat and scream to the point of loosing their voice, because they can't get something or can't have something anymore.

The first time she finally seemed to obtain what she wanted, it was ripped from her grasp. Could she gain the wanted item? Would she stay alive long enough to get it or receive love in the form of a deaths embrace?


	2. Chapter 2, On fate's wings

I do not own black butler . I do own my three oc's . If you want you can comment how Lynne will get the love she so desires. Maybe she'll fall for Ciel or the crow Sebastian.

* * *

"LYNNE WHY WERE YOU LATE TO YOUR FIFTH PERIOD CLASS!" An enraged woman yelled. The girl whose name was called prepared her self for the punishment she'd get. A beating, no dinner and she'd be sent to clean dishes after the family ate. "I-I was tired and I was only half a minute late. I-"A slap connected with a crack. "YOU DON'T CORRECT ME!" Lynne's mother grabbed her by the hair and threw her into the living room couch's wooden leg. Her back hit the wood with a force that made her legs numb. "I-I'm sorry I'll do better!" Lynne looked into her mother's eyes the eyes of the woman who beat her daily along with her father. 'No she isn't my mother any more; she's the twin's mother.' She thought as she took a beating to near death.

I carried my pathetic body to my room, well closet of sorts. My 'room' was a closet in my brother trace's room. It was only big enough for a cot and some clothes. I had learned about a ritual to summon a demon, who'd fulfill any wish, I took the scissors and black marker from my school bag. I drew a capital cursive P in a circle with a pentagram in the back ground on the wall. 'I hope this works or I'm going to get another beating.' I slit my palm and pressed the cut to the wall. It glowed purple and the room vanished. I was sitting in a forever spanning blackness. "What is it you seek enough to give up claim to heaven?" a crow cawed. "I want to be loved, not hated and beaten daily, the freedom from my horrible parents!" I cried out my body hurt so much, I wanted it to stop so badly. "You'd be willing to give your soul up and a chance to reside in heaven for kindness, love, and freedom?" a cat brushed against me. "You can kill my parents but don't harm my younger brothers. They're the reason I endured my life to this point. I will give you my soul if I can gain true love!" I could feel something burn into my right breast. "As you wish Mistress Lynne we shall take care of your needs."Two voices said smoothly as silk. My eyes closed and I fell to my side.

"Our parents are dead? " I heard Trace's voice quiver, he was always a momma's boy. "What about our sister! Lynne has to be okay." 'Jared_ you always did care about me.' "_She is in a critical condition right now, tonight will be the difference between her recovering and laying in a bed in a coma. You're very lucky though if she lives threw this tonight you're going to be sent to London next month to the Phantomhive manor, you three seem to be the only surviving heirs to the estate and wealth that comes with it. "An adult male voice spoke to my brothers. I laid there think to myself. 'I sold my soul to the devil, go me. At least when I die my brothers will be set for life.' I drifted into a drug induced sleep. " You two will have to change this iv every time its almost empty, if she seems like she's in pain inject some morphine in her system. " A voice lured me from my sleep. I felt numb and separate from my body. "Trace, Jared are you up mom will literally kill me if you're late." I yelled out of habit. I opened my eyes to be greeted by blinding light. "Don't worry mistress; your brothers are being tutored by the best teachers." I looked into wine red eyes. "Those filthy people you called parents did quite a number on you, if it wasn't for us you may have been dead a few weeks ago." A cobalt haired boy said. "What are your names? I can't call the two who saved my life demons even if that what you are." The black haired man stood up straight." We are to be given a name by our new master." " What were you past names, from your last master?" They looked at me. "Sebastian and Ciel, miss." The younger one said as I attempted to sit up. A sharp pain shot up my back." OWWWWWW SON OF BEESTING!" I slammed back down in pain. "Don't move you're still very hurt, the bruise on your spine is gong to take a few more days to weeks to heal." Sebastian leaned me up in the mountain of pillows." What would you like for lunch miss?" He asked politely. I brushed my bangs behind my ears. "Would it be too much for baked chicken and stir-fry garlic green beans?" He just smiled. "I'll be back shortly with your lunch." He bowed and started to leave and Ciel was going too. An odd feeling told me to ask him to stay." Ciel stay behind for my company, if it's not too much?" He nodded and sat by my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own black butler if you're still woundering. my actual brother wanted me to mention he helped me .

* * *

I was still recovering from my bruised spine and a few other injuries; I took on the roll of Lady Phantomhive and head of reopening Funtom Company. "We would like your thoughts on this doll it's been in trial for quite awhile." I saw a blue bear placed on my desk. "It's too plain; let me make a few sketches for this." I quickly set to work after pulling my hair back into a high ponytail. I sketched a pale pink bear with a shark like grin and blood drops on its face. I colored the paws bloody. "I give you gloomy bear. It should be able to be made in white with red eyes, blue with green eyes, and black with pink eyes." The man who now worked for me looked at the drawing with awe and fear. "Any other limited edition ideas you want me to alter or can I get back to other work?" I rested my chin in my hand that was braced on the desk with an annoyed look in my eyes. "N-No Lady Phantomhive, have a wonderful day." He gave a little bow and scurried off. "So I'm going to take your place as the new queen's guard dog, Eh grandpa?" Ciel looked a little mad about his nick name. "Anyway what is next to do? " I asked tired and emotionally drained. "You're going to be fitted for a few gowns to wear to the reopening and the party after wards, Select the new house servants, and pick the menu for the party's dinner." Sebastian said as I sighed and got up from my chair.

"You have such a wonderful figure Ms. Phantomhive." The woman was measuring my waist, hips, breasts, and shoulders with the help of Sebastian. "Thank you." I shivered as someone traced a scar on my hip. "You poor dear it looks like you were tortured. What happened? "She asked with a sad tone. " Sebastian could you tell her I don't want to say it." I spoke in a quite voice with my head down." The young miss was abused by her parents who passed a few weeks ago. She was abused since the age of five. She took the beating for her brothers since they were prematurely born." he said taking her hand off my hip." You poor dear." she gave Sebastian the measurements. "Do you have any designs in mind miss? " He asked. "That pink dress I saw while I was upstairs looked nice; do you think it could be redone in black with midnight blue trim?" I asked sketching out my thought so it was on paper. "Yes and a sundress for the opening presentation?" I nodded. 'I haven't seen Ciel all day. Where could he be?' I thought. "I'm right here ms." I was startled by his voice being so close to my ear. I slipped out of my chair and tried to catch myself, but got Ciel's shirt pulling him down with me. In the few moments on the ground let me study the blue haired demon. He wasn't a boy like I thought, he looked a few years older then me but not as old as Sebastian. His skin wasn't as pale as Sebastian either he held a hew of life. "I will bring in the applicants for the positions of maid, gardener, chef, and steward." Before I had time to notice, I was in my seat and he was leavening.

I picked a brunette I assumed was a woman as maid , a girl with blonde hair and bright green eyes as gardener , another blonde but male as chef , and a white haired girl with red eyes as my steward. Right now they were home packing up as I sat in my own secluded area of the house. "Trace, dose Lynne seem more distant then normal?" Trace and Jared were out side with their art teacher. "You mean the fact we haven't seen her since we were at the hospital in America? Yeah I'd say so." Trace was painting a blue rose bush, my favorite rose. 'You don't know what I gave up to make you safe!' I wanted to yell at them I had sold my soul to a demon to get love and their safety. I took a drawing I made for them while I was in bed all those weeks. I folded it and wrote: Dear trace and Jared enjoy your freedom and life. I hope you live it to the fullest, because big sister won't be there Love, Lynne Rene Phantomhive.

I opened the window they were outside of and left it there as I ran to my room on the opposite side of the house holding back tears. I sped past Ciel and Sebastian, finally letting the tears slip out freely as I passed them. I closed and locked my bedroom doors as I threw my self into my bed. "Ms. Let us in." Sebastian's voice was at the door. "Go away and let me tape my heart back together on my own." I yell at the door. I was a hurricane of emotions. I was sad I wouldn't see my brothers grow up, angry they thought I'd abandon them on purpose; I was confused, afraid and mostly lonely. I sobbed my self out when I heard the door click unlocked, and two pairs of foot steps came up to my bedside . I looked up into wine red eyes and heard Sebastian's soothing voice." What's wrong Ms? "He asked putting a hand on my back. " My brothers think I've abandoned them and don't care about them! THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE FOR THEM THEIR WHOLE LIVES!" I scream from the pain I've endured for my life and my brothers. It hurts worse then momma beating me, the anger and pain when my only friend left me for the other people. I felt like my heart was ripping to shreds and being burned. " I took the blame for everyone of their stunts all their life, I had given up my happiness so they could be mommy and daddy's little angels and what did they do all those times I was beaten to near death and starved? NOTHING! They didn't even try to help me. But I still loved them and protected them, I'm making sure they get and education, the chance to make a name for them selves when I'm gone and they think I hate them!" I sob again falling weakly into Sebastian's chest as Ciel watched me with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

My dinner was brought to me in my office while I drew. "Dinner is ready. " I looked up at the two who had comforted me just moments before now. I had drawn secretly two pictures. Both had me and a child holding hand but the only difference was the father. In the picture where the child had black hair the father was Sebastian, the blue haired child's father was of course was Ciel. I had them tucked away in my pockets. "What's for dinner Sebastian and Ciel, something yummy?" I asked the two still very upset. I looked up to see them with my brothers." What do you two want? My office is off limits." They seemed to flinch at the venom in my voice that oozed out." We brought you mc Donald's, your favorite chicken nuggets, French fries, with a vanilla milkshake." Trace was shaking so much you'd think he was going into a seizure. "Put it on my desk and just go." I said not wanting them near me right now. "Lynne why do you hate us!" Jared yelled slamming his hands down on my desk. I lost it my rage lid blew off.

" I'D NEVER HATE YOU! I CAN'T HATE YOU, WHEN I ASKED FOR YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE," I stood up and got in his face." DO YOU KNOW HOW LONELY I WAS BEFORE YOU WERE BORN, HOW I WOULD PRAY EVERDAY FOR A LITTLE BROTHER OR SISTER TO PLAY WITH! I MAY HAVE BEEN THEIR PRINCESS BUT I DIDN'T GET ANY ATTENTION I NEEDED!" Jared was stumbling back from me but I went around my desk and got back in his face." I was ignored everyday when they were at work, at home, hell even on vacations I was left home, ALONE!" I reared my hand back and slapped him as hard as I could. "When you were finally born I was ignored by everyone but you, I was happy until momma and daddy told me I couldn't hold you or even play with you. Everyday you did something that could have gotten you beaten, I took the blame. So don't even think I hated you, ever." I took the drink and food from Ciel and left the room and quickly ran to my safe haven. The left wing library on the second floor part of it, where are all of the fairytale books were, I ate my food and cried my self to sleep in the reading couch. I woke up to two voices, my 'butlers' Sebastian and Ciel. "She's a very broken person, Sebastian… what's this?" I felt a hand tug from my left pocket the drawing of a woman me and two faceless people with black hair. "She want's a family? But I thought she wanted love and freedom, a marriage would take the freedom and the man could hate her and beat her like her parents." Ciel's voices was clueless. I as lifted and carried to my room. I opened my eyes weakly to barely see that Sebastian was bathing me. I could barely muster a blush in my situation. He soon lifted me out of the tub, dried me and dressed me for bed. As he and Ciel were tucking m in I managed to use my horse voice "Ciel will you stay in my bed? I don't want to be alone anymore. Sebastian you can sleep in the couch by my bed too." Both of them said of course and the got in their places. I cuddled up to Ciel and drifted of to sleep.


	4. The re-opening, part 1

If anyone has an idea for the trancy desendant's name comment it or pm it .

* * *

I woke up to the curtains being pulled open." Five more minutes." I rolled over to face away from the light; I did drift into half conciseness like I wanted. Sebastian pulled the blanket and sheet off me. "Sorry mistress but today is the reopening party. We have to get you ready." He picked me up from under my arms and carried me back the the bathroom and ran a bath. He and Ciel stripped me and bathed me as I went back to sleep. I only woke up to something being tightened around my stomach. "What's going on?" I opened my eyes. I was in a white knee length sundress with blue purple and red flowers on it." Just go back to sleep I'll wake you up when we get to the place."Ciel was holding me so I was leaning on him with my head on his shoulder I felt my cheeks flare up. Ciel smelled sweet, and sugary, but spicy and cool. Like a mint leaf, it was like an addictive scent.

I found my self thinking about what I should do for my seventeenth birthday; it was just a few days away. During our ride to the ceremony I got a call from Jared. "What Jared I'm about to get to the opening? "He was grinning I knew it. "Break a leg big sister." And he hung up, I just laughed. My little brother is thinking of playing cell phone tag. I quickly texted him 'tag your it now ', turned my phone off and put it up. "We're here ms. "the driver said, I took a deep breath and left the car. As I walked to the podium everyone got quiet and sat down." Welcome to all of you, and thank you for coming to the re-opening of the funtom company. I'm going to personally see over everything and everyone here in my company. I don't have much of a speech so just enjoy the refreshments here. Any children follow me; The Company has made you all a limited teddy bear called Gloomy bear. "A swarm of little children from age's five to ten came to the podium. "Ladies first." I opened the box of new toys and half of the white and blue ones were gone when the girls got theirs." You boys were waiting like such wonderful gentlemen. "When all the children got their bears they were so bubbly. Then I felt a tug on my dress. I looked down to see a little girl with out a bear. "Sweetie where's your bear?" I asked her. "I didn't get one yet." I looked in the box and it was empty. "Come on lets get you a bear." The little girl stretched her arms out to me and I picked her up. "What color do you want? " Pink was my response, I thought long and hard. 'The prototype gloomy bear! 'I walked fast to my office in the building and opened the case pulling out the original concept doll. It had sewn on button eyes instead of thread eyes but it was a one of a kind.

"Here you go little one." She gleefully snatched it from my hand. "Thank you. "She said. We walked back out to the crowd to hear two people calling out a name. "Isabella!" A blonde woman turned to me and the little girl. "Oh is she yours? Me and her were getting her the one of a kind pink gloomy bear since we ran out be fore she got one." Isabella smiled happily as she walked back with her parents after we sorted out everything. "I want kids like her someday." I sighed at the thought of a cute little girl or boy calling me mommy. "We can always help ms." I jumped at Sebastian's playful tone. "Nope, I may want kids but I wait for marriage." I could feel that one hit Sebastian's pride. The ride home was in silence.

"Ms. Phantomhive, you have some gifts that a few early guests brought." My maid Elle said bouncing in place. "Tell them I will come back and open them when I finish getting dressed for the party." I walked upstairs to my room with the eerie feeling I was being followed. I looked back to see that sweet looking little girl from earlier. "Sweetie if you keep following me I might just have to keep you for myself." she giggled."Then I'd get to have two mommies ." I sighed and took her in my room with me. As I dressed we talked about her staying over once and a while, with her parent's approval. I was finished getting dressed and we went back to the large living room, I carried little Isabella on my hip." Ms. Phantmhiv. "Her little voice questioned. "Yes?" Isabella snuggled into my side. "Can I call you mommy? I call mine mother. "Her parents heard this, and her mother aww'd. "Sure as long as I can call you Belleza poco, little beauty. "

Isabella was happy when I put her down to open the gifts I got from her family and a few other guests, she ran around telling everyone that she has two mommies. I smiled at this. "Belleza, come help me open this present." She ran over to me and jumped up in my lap . "Okay mommy." She tore into the blue paper. After the paper was scattered around she handed me a square box about the size of a college dictionary. I opened the box; a note was on top of some tissue paper. I picked up the note and read to my self. '_Dear Ms. Phantomhive, please enjoy this gift from the chambers family and Viscount Druitt. '_I moved the tissue paper aside. In the box was a beautiful sapphire necklace, the middle gem was cut to look like a rose. "Mommy that's so pretty! Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!" Isabella repeated her demand and I sighed in defeat. I went to put the necklace on when a light blonde man got up and did it for me. "It looks as good on you as I imagined, Ms. Phantomhive." He took my right hand a placed a small kiss on my knuckles. "I'd assume that makes you Viscount Druitt." he smiled and spoke again." You my dear blue bird may call me by my name, Aleister Chambers the second or just Aleister." I saw Isabella give Aleister the stink eye from my lap. My maid handed me another gift, this one was much larger and heavier.

"Okay Belleza work your paper magic. " As soon as I said paper she tore into the paper again. I brush my bangs back behind my ear; I noticed the majority of my hair is a light sky blue almost silvery blue instead of brown like it used to be . Isabella handed me another box which I let her open. She gave me a letter and went back to laying ageist my chest; I guess she was listening to my heart. I read my second note. "The Landers family wishes you good luck and great success in your business and life." In the box were many sweets and a little doll made to look like me. "I helped mother and father get the dolly. " Isabella said in a voice full of contentment. "Well how about you keep the doll so your other mommy will always be with you?" I gave her the doll and let her fall asleep. I opened the two other gifts carefully to not wake her up. One was a pair of spider shaped earrings, and the last gift was another doll.

I gently cradled Isabella so I could move to talk to her parents. "Isabella wanted me to ask you if she could live with me off and on. Can she, I'll pay for clothing and be responsible for her." I almost begged them. I really wanted to have a little child to spoil and baby." Yes, we would love for her to stay with you here at the Phantomhive manor. "The father said. " Just make sure she is okay and safe. " 'Why were they letting me keep their daughter so easy, did they not want her? ' I thought .

* * *

on my page I'm going to post a shedual I'm going to try to stick to.

I'll maker part two later


End file.
